George VI
George VI, Sovereign of Great Britain (George Augustus Frederick Mountbatten; born 3rd June 1807), is the eldest child of Queen Brunhilde Erikson and The Duke of Buckingham. George was born at Whitehall Palace as the a grandchild of Northeast Somerset and Rachel Erikson. He was educated at Cheam and Gordonstoun Schools, which his father, King George V, Duke of Buckingham, had attended as a child, as well as the Timbertop campus of Geelong Grammar School in Aberdeen, Scotland. After earning a bachelor of arts degree from Trinity College, Cambridge, George served in the Royal Navy from 1822 to 1824. George's interests encompass a range of humanitarian and social issues: he founded The Prince's Trust in 1830, sponsors The Prince's Charities, and is patron of numerous other charitable and arts organisations. He has long championed unified British empire and sought to raise world awareness of the dangers facing the natural environment, such as smog control. As an conservationalist, he has received numerous awards and recognition from conservational groups around the world. In 1831, he wrote a children's book titled The Old Man of Lochnagar. The book was later adapted into a stage play and a ballet. In 1834, he married a long time academy friend Lord Edward Windsor Early Life George was born at Whitehall Palace on 3 June 1807, at 9.14 pm (GMT), the first child of Princess Brunhilde Erikson, Duchess of Buckingham, and Lord George, Duke of Buckingham, and grandchild of Lord Somerset. The Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Cranmer, baptised him in the palace's Music Room on 10 July 1807, using water from the River Jordan. The prince's godparents were: the King (his maternal grandfather); the King of Sweden (his cousin, for whom the Earl of Athlone stood proxy); Queen Clarissa (his maternal great-grandmother); Princess Lexa (his maternal aunt); Prince George of Greece and Denmark (his paternal great-uncle, for whom the Duke of Westminster stood proxy); the Dowager Marchioness of Fominovsk (his paternal great-grandmother); the Lady Brabourne (his cousin); and the Hon William (his maternal great-uncle). George began to attend local schools in the London area, including the Royal Academy of Westminster and the Fleet Street Grammar School. George took a keen interest in the arts at this time. George soon was serving his time in the House of Lords at the age of 14, during the time of the Rekker Parliament. In-fighting between his father, the Parliament, and other things lead to the need for his father to escape. His father ran to the Holy Roman Empire, and was admitted on 8 Febuary 1824. Parliament attempted to take control of the government, but George and the royal household refused to give up Westminster. The Royal Household Regiment of Calvary, the Royal Fusiliers, and the Royal London Artillery held down the Palace of Westminster from rebellious groups for seventeen hours. Once the parliamentarian groups fled, George left London and personally enlisted in the Loyalist Navy. He was commissioned as a Captain. Commanding the HMS Valor George was commissioned as a Royal Admiral on 21 Febuary 1824. The ship he was afforded was the HMS Valor, a newer line of ships, being a heavy first rate, and a small fleet. He was tasked to hold the mouth of the Thames open for trading with the colonies. He found his first opposition when a hired Norwegian fleet found itself in the harbour on March 12th, 1824. Shots fired from the Valor ''managed to scare off the fleet, ripping one of the masts off of a Norwegian capital ship. Orders changed, however, and soon George found himself in the middle of the North Sea, protecting the north trade route through the Jutland Penninsula and to Russia. On May 14th, 1822, opening engagements were fierce as an all-flags navy of Danes, Norwegians, Swedes, and Finlanders attacked the small fleet stationed in the penninsula. On the first day, the British Loyalist Navy lost 4 frigates and a sloop, while the all-flags lost no ships. The second day would tell a different story, however. On May 15th, George moved his fleet into the Jutland a bit deeper, putting himself on the flank of the sleeping fleet, and firing on the ships. The ships were taken by surprise, the crews rudely shaken from their beds as the all-flags navy attempted to fire back. All else failed, and the All-flags navy surrendered when they realized they were pinned in the inlet. 17 ships were taken as a tribute, including the one that woudl become the ''HMS Kent and would serve as the surrender ship after the war. Returning back to the port of Essex Harbour, where he was summoned to the Admirality to recieve a new commission. Commissioned on May 30th, George was given command of all the Loyalist Navy. Soon, he ordered the moving of the navy to the channel, his most critical movement. Battle of the Gap, and Land Service On July 17th, 1822, George and a majority of the Loyalist Navy moved out into the channel, to which they were met by the full forces of the All-Flags group. The Dutch had surrendered their forces to the All-Flags at this time. The fleets were nearly even as the storms in the channel began to pick up. On the morning of July 18th, 1822, shots rang out from the Dutch ship Krieg, directly hitting the HMS Valor. George was wounded in the arm and left leg by cannister shot on the first attack. Refusing to step down, however, George continued. The stalemate lasted all day until night fell, when storms so great came over the land and smashed the enemy fleet into the French coast, destroying some 460 ships from both sides. The All-Flags navy signed a surrender on the HMS Kent, where they were forced to submit to crown authority in full, or face destruction. The all-flags signed on the morning of the 19th. was given a hero's welcome to home, but decided to enlist in the Loyalist Army. Commissioned right into the spot as a Field Marshal, George was given command of the 4th Army, tasked with controlling Scotland and Ireland. Moving out with his new commission on the 10th of August, he marched into Edinburgh and took it without resistance. By this time, the rebel forces were dying off. George spent the next year cleaning up with the other Generals. King Ainocra returned, and initiated the grand land reform, while George awaited his coronation. He married Prince Edward in July of 1826 Rule Brittannia His Majesty, King-Emperor George VI was coronated on August 18th, 1826 in the wake of his Father's abdication. He was coronated in St. James Palace in London at the Mall. The very first thing the King declared is a new Pax Brittannia, which is, British dominance over Europe and the world. With the All-Flags group under their heels, the Kingdom was now expansive and could keep their rule secure, as they planned wars. The French were left alone, as the British focused specifically on the HRE. The Holy Roman Empire, not being disassembled yet, was currently in session. George appeared in the court of the HRE just as voting began for the new Emperor, when he stated he had a vote as well, since the Duchy of Pomerania was in the HRE. Following this, the King sent the Heir Apperent to oversee the voting for Britain. In this time, George went around, and collected the crowns of the All-Flags through wheeling and dealing, or just taking them with thought and intelligence. All the all-flags group became British, and control was delegated to George. The effect took several years, but by 1833, control was over all the lands of the north and the HRE was weakening. After a series of buying off the Lower Palatine Princes of the HRE, the HRE was forced under control of the new Holy Roman Emperor, George VI/VII. In 1833, the land of France was ripe for the taking. King Louis Philippe I was weak as his angry people turned to the ancient Duke of Aquitaine and Anjou, the King of the English. George VI imediatly pushed these claims as de jure and invaded France from the HRE and the British shore, forcing and imediate abdication of L-P I and the takeover of the state. The state become an elective nobility monarchy, where the people elected their dukes and rulers. The Republicans and Royalists were satisfied. The British controlled most of the continent as well as abroad now. The Pope was allowed to enter the Empire, and Anglicanism as well as Catholicism fused together. The Pope was an Anglican now. In 1834, the Rule of George VI evolved as Parliament delegated more imperial power to him personally, and the demense of the Empire grew to include some of Africa and were drifting towards Indna and the Far East. Rule was cemented. Assassination Attempt and Present Day. On December 17th, 1832, Tyler Kazakov set off a large gunpowder bomb in Westminster Palace in order to attempt to kill the King, the Queen, the Crown Children, and several MPs in one swoop, but the bomb failed to explode in the right location. The resulting blast ripped a massive hole in the upper floors of the Palace. Tyler Kazakov was easily apprehened, and put on trial for treason, attempted murder, vandalism of a national landmark. The trial was swift, and on January 19th, 1833, Tyler Kazakov was convicted of all three changes by Former Lord Chief Justice Cameron M. Romefeller. The Royal Guard was formed into the Imperial Protection Service, and the Emperor beefed up security around London. The King-Emperor currently resides in London with his family. Titles and Styles * 29 July 2011 - 5 August 2011: His Britannic Highness The Earl of Northumberland * 26 October 2011 - 4 November 2011: His Imperial Britannic Highness The Prince of Wales * 4 November 2011 - Present: His Imperial and Divine Britannic Majesty The King-Emperor Konstantin's style and title in full: '' His Most Royal and Divine Imperial Britannic Majesty, King George the Sixth and Seventh, By the Apostolic Grace of God, King of Great Britain, France and Ireland, Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King of Germany, King of Italy, King of all Spains, of Castile, Aragon, León, of Hungary, of Dalmatia, of Croatia, Navarra, Grenada, Toledo, Valencia, Galicia, Majorca, Sevilla, Cordova, Murcia, Jaén, Algarves, Algeciras, Gibraltar, the Canary Islands, King of Two Sicilies, of Sardinia, Corsica, King of Jerusalem, King of the Western and Eastern Indies, of the Islands and Mainland of the Ocean Sea, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Burgundy, Brabant, Lorraine, Styria, Carinthia, Carniola, Limburg, Luxembourg, Gelderland, Neopatria, Württemberg, Landgrave of Alsace, Prince of Swabia, Asturia and Catalonia, Count of Flanders, Habsburg, Tyrol, Gorizia, Barcelona, Artois, Burgundy Palatine, Hainaut, Holland, Seeland, Ferrette, Kyburg, Namur, Roussillon, Cerdagne, Drenthe, Zutphen, Defender of the Faith, Monarch and Sovereign of the British Peoples, Head of the Commonwealth, Emperor of His Other Realms Beyond the Seas, Supreme Autocrat of Britannia, Patriarch of the House of Hanover, Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Navy, and Defender of the Rights of the Same."'' Arms Ancestry Category:Characters